How Could You?
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: Jenna Chose Jake. Matty loves Jenna. Jenna can't deal after she finds out that her mom wrote the letter.
1. Chapter 1 Its Not Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Awkward.

I had asked if I was too late and she had said yes. This was worse than the take care from the other day. I couldn't get the image of her and Jake kissing out of my head. It just hurt so freaking bad. I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it, set it on fire, and then pissed on it to put it out. Now all that was left of was a smoking pile pissed on ashes. How could he do this to me? He was supposed to be my best friend, he should have known. I mean I became a stuttering fool every time he brought her up. I got angry and defensive every time he talked about his feelings for her. He should have known. So that was the reason that I was here sitting on his porch. I was going to confront him. I was going to let him know that she was mine and he had no right to just swoop in and take her from me.

It was late when he finally came whistling up the walk. He smiled and waved when he saw me.

"Matty buddy! What are you doing here?" Jake said with a smile "You missed one hell of a dance. You should have stuck around and hung out with me and Jenna. She's so great!"

"Yeah that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to hang around and watch you grope Jenna all night." I said.

"Oh come on man it would have been fun. Jenna; she is so funny and smart and pretty. I really like her dude. I'm so glad she's into me." Jake replied with a goofy grin on face.

"Yeah I know." I said angrily.

"Is something wrong buddy? Why are you here anyway?" Jake asked oblivious as always.

"Yeah something is wrong. I want Jenna! I want Jennna! Hell I had Jenna till you came along! Jenna is the girl I hooked up with at camp! We've been hooking up ever since!" I yelled

Jake just sat there staring at me like I had just told him I was an alien from another planet.

"How could you do this to me man? You're supposed to be my bro. How could fall for the girl I love! How could you just go and steal her away from me?" I yelled at him. "So please, please don't sit there and tell me about how great Jenna is because I know. I know how smart and special she. I know how amazing she looks with no clothes on. I know okay." I said sadly.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?" Jake asked

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't want anyone to know at first. I know that sounds duchy, but it's not because I was embarrassed of her. I just, I've never had a girlfriend before. You know that. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about her before. I didn't want to mess it up. I guess it's too late for that huh?" I said

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about her. I'm your best friend. How could you do this to me? Just leave me in the dark. Every time I told you how I thought I was falling for her. You could have said something." Jake said.

"I know, I wanted to tell you. I thought you would judge me though, you know tell me it wasn't cool to mess around with her emotions. Which I wasn't! Then you told me about how you kissed her, and her and I weren't really talking because I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship. I just couldn't blurt out that I had been sleeping with her. Then we got back together, like a couple man. I took her to my Uncle's restaurant, spent time with her friends, hell I even met her parents. I planned to ask her to formal. I had this really cheesy huge fortune cookie invite all planned. Then you beat me to it. You were so heartbroken that she turned you down. I couldn't tell you then that it was me she was going with. Even though I wanted to punch you for asking out my girlfriend. Then I told her maybe we could blow off formal and she got upset, said I was being a pussy, asked why I hadn't told you, was hurt that I didn't ask her to the dance, and told me to take care. Which leads me here, sitting next to you after you just spent the entire night kissing my girlfriend and running your hands all her body." I confessed.

"Matty man I'm sorry I didn't know. I still think you could have told me." Jake said "You really like her?"

"Yeah man, but I screwed that up. She made it pretty clear at the dance tonight that I was too late. She chose you and with good reason. You would have never kept her hidden. You're not gonna keep her hidden are you?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't keep her hidden. But man are you really quitting?" Jake asked. "I've never seen you quit before."

"I'm not quitting! I don't really have a choice do I? She chose you and told me I was too late." I stated again.

"Yeah I know what she said. I was there remember, but I've never seen you this way. You should go after her. You know tell her everything you told me, beg for her forgiveness. Hopefully she'll take you back." Jake said.

"What about you though? You like her, I know you do." I said glumly.

"Yeah I like Jenna, I like her a lot. But I think your feelings for her run deeper and I'd bet she feels the same about you." Jake said nudging my shoulder with his.

"So what are you saying?" I asked stupidly.

"God I have to spell it out for you. I'm saying that she is home alone. I'm saying you should go to her, tell her how you feel. I'm so saying that you shouldn't screw this up again, because if you do best friend or not. I'm going after her and you know I can get her." Jake said with a laugh.

"Jake man…. I…." I stuttered

"Just get out of here already." Jake said shoving me.

I didn't need to be told twice. It took me ten minutes to get to Jenna's house. I waited anxiously at the door to her room for her to open and it and when she did I didn't give her the chance to speak.

"I know you said it was too late. But it can't be! I love you Jenna. I want to be with you. Please give me another chance. I won't mess it up this time." I said, and then I noticed the tears streaming down her face and the knife in her hand.

AN: To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Please Don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Awkward.

"Jenna, what are you doing? Why are you crying and why do you have a knife? Did Jake try something tonight? I'll kill him." I rambled as I slowly made my way into her room.

She was crying so hard and the hand holding the knife against her wrist was shaking. I was so scared that it was going cut her. I reached out to grab it, but she jumped back like I was going set her on fire.

"Just go away please! I'm fine, so just go away okay." She shouted crying even harder.

"You're not fine. You're holding a knife to your wrist and crying." I said. "Jenna please, tell me what happened. Tell me how I can make it better. Please, please, please give me the knife." I said reaching out to her again.

"You can't make this better. No one can make this better. Hell you actually being here right now is making it worse. Should I feel grateful that you came here and gave me your little I love you speech? Huh? You kept me hidden, made me feel like shit! You took my virginity and then told me that no one could ever know it happened!" She yelled, still crying.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. You should hate me. I hate me, but Jenna it's no reason to hurt yourself. Please don't do this." I pleaded with her, starting to cry myself.

"GOD YOU'RE CONCITED! You think this is about you? Please Matty you're not that important. NOW WILL YOU JUST LEAVE?" She screamed

"NO! NO! Not till you give me the knife. Just give me the knife and I'll go." I said.

"Why do you care so much? Why are you here now? Everyone thinks I tried to kill myself, I'm thinking that I should actually do it. So please just go." She cried.

"I never thought that. Please don't do this. I don't know what I'd do without you. Think about Jake, Tamara, Ming. Think about your mom and dad." I pleaded, finally getting close enough to grab the knife.

"My mom! My mom is the reason I'm doing this. You know that note on the back of all the winter formal ballots? I've trying for awhile to figure out who wrote it. Turns out it was my mom. If wasn't bad enough that people at school thought I was a loser. My own mother pretty much told me I was so big a loser I could die and no one would care, her included." She cried.

"God Jenna I'm sorry but this isn't the way to handle it. Please give me the knife." I said finally able to reach out and grab it. I quickly threw it across the room and pulled her to me.

Once she was safe in my arms she broke down. Sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking. I squeezed her as tight as I could, realizing that I too was crying. Slowly I sank us down to the floor, pulling Jenna into my lap and rocking gently. The two of us sat on the floor of her room crying for good hour and a half. My heart was breaking for her. That letter was cruel. How could her own mother write that? It took awhile but finally her sobbing stopped, the shaking stopped, and she spoke.

"I'm such a freak." She moaned.

"No, you are not a freak. You scared the shit out of me. But you're not a freak. You are smart, beautiful, funny, sweet, and caring. You are the most unique person I have ever met. I love you Jenna Hamilton and if anything ever happened to you I'd be devastated." I said holding her a little tighter and kissing her on the head. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like crap. I feel like the biggest loser, embarrassed that you saw me like this, and exhausted." She sniffled. "God I must look awful."

"You look beautiful." I said pulling back a little and wiping some of the tears from her red, puffy face.

"You're such a liar. I should probably go get changed." She said pulling out of my embrace and standing up.

While she was in the bathroom cleaning up I grabbed the knife off the floor and returned it to the kitchen. Then I sat on the edge her bed waiting for her to come back out. Twenty minutes later she emerged with her face clean, but still a little puffy. I wanted so badly to just get up and go hold her.

"You're still here." She said a little surprised at seeing me perched on the edge of her bed.

"Of course I am. I'm not going anywhere Jenna. I told you, I love you, and it can't be too late." I said standing up.

"But Jake." Was all she said.

"I talked to Jake. I waited for him to get home tonight, I told him everything. He likes you and I know this is totally your choice; but he told me to go for it with you. I love you Jenna and I understand completely if you never want anything to do with me again. I know I've been a jerk and screwed up more times than I can count. I know I don't deserve you and that Jake is a better choice, but he can't love you like I can." I admitted.

"How though? How could you still want me after, what I did to you? I kissed your best friend. I threw our relationship away earlier tonight for him. How could you still want to be with me when I let you screw me before you ever took me on date? How could you still want to be with me after what you just saw?" She asked.

"Because like I said I love you. I know why you picked Jake tonight; I wouldn't blame you if you did it again. Jenna I know you think I didn't tell people about us because I was ashamed of you or something. I'm not that wasn't it at all. I didn't want anyone to know because I liked having you to myself. I kept you to myself because you know I have a rep as a player and I didn't want anyone thinking you were just one of many conquests. Which by the way, half of them never happened. When you asked what we were at the bonfire and I said I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. It wasn't because I didn't want you to be my girlfriend and that I thought you were a whore. I've never had a girlfriend Hamilton. I didn't want to mess things up between us. Plus you're so much cooler than I am and a better person too. I felt I wasn't good enough for you. You deserve better." I confessed.

"Wow you and I really need to work on our communication skills." She laughed.

"So does that mean that there is an us?" I asked hopeful she'd say yes.

"Yes there is an us." She laughed. It was so good to see her laughing.

"Come here." I said pulling her toward me and kissing her. "I love you Jenna Hamilton."

"I love you too Matthew Mckibben" She said with a smile.

"How about we get you to bed now?" I asked pulling back her covers for her.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said stripping down to my boxers and climbing in. "Mind if we just cuddle?" I asked pulling her toward me.

As much as I would have liked to do more; I really just wanted hold her and feel her body against mine. She had scared me so badly tonight. I really thought I was going to lose her. Right now I just needed her in my arms where I knew that she'd be safe.

"I would really like that." She said with a yawn. And just like that she was asleep. I reached over turned off her bedside lamp and quickly drifted off myself.

AN: I don't know; should I leave it here? If I do continue it probably won't be for awhile, school is kicking my butt and I just really needed a break and this story kind of came to me out of no where. Especially this suicide part. I was so surprised when I typed the whole knife thing at the end of the last chapter. I hope you liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3 Light of day

Disclaimer: I don't own Awkward.

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining and birds chirping in the background. Jenna was still securely snuggled up to me, looking cuter than anyone sleeping deserved to. I was happy to just lay there and stare at her while she slept. I really did love her, I was so glad I was here with her. I still really couldn't believe everything that had happened last night. It had definitely been a roller-coaster and I had almost lost her in more ways than one last night. I was bound and determined to not let that happen again. The thoughts of what could have happened last night frightened me. In an attempt to get them out of my mind I pulled her closer and kissed her head. This in turn caused her to stir.

"Morning." I said smiling down at her as she slowly opened and her eyes and stretched.

"Morning." She said smiling back. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better, although I could have done without the kicking. I thought you liked me Hamilton?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Tamara complains about my tossing and turning too." She said with a blush. "Stop picturing Tamara and I having sex." She laughed slapping me on my chest.

"I can't help it, and you did kiss her in crash." I replied with a laugh. "Anytime you want to repeat that I'm game."

"You're a pervert, you know that right?" She said laughing again. God it was so great that she was laughing. However we still needed to talk about last night. Like she said we needed to work on our communication skills and I needed her to know that I was scared.

"So umm about what I walked into last night…" I muttered.

"Oh god do we have to talk about it?" She said groaning and pulling away from me.

"Yeah we kind of do. You wanted to hurt yourself Jenna. It scared me." I confessed pulling her back to me. "I mean do you still want to?"

"What? God no! I was just having a moment. I don't even know why I went all girl interrupted anyway. I don't want to hurt myself." She said a little defensively.

"Okay good. I just.. I want you to know, I'm here. I'm all in. If you need to talk we can talk, you're not going to scare me off." I said sincerely.

"Thanks, and we will talk about it more. Right now though, I just want to be here in this moment where I'm happy. I just want to be here with you." She said leaning and kissing me.

"Yuck! We both have terrible morning breath." The two of us said at the same time.

"Come on I keep extra tooth brushes in my bathroom. T has a tendency of forgetting hers" She said getting out of bed.

After we had brushed our teeth the kissing commenced. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. Even though it had barely been 24 hours since her and I had "broken up" if you could call it that. Seeing as how pathetic of a shell our relationship before had actually been. Her body fit perfectly with mine and I easily lifted her off the floor to carry her back to her bed. I gently laid her down, easing my body on top of hers. I wanted to take this slow. Not like all the quickies we had in my car, under the bleachers, in her play house (although that was fun). No this time should be special. Like her first time should have been.

We laid there for awhile basking in the after glow of the best sex I had ever had; when my stomach growled.

"Well that was romantic." I laughed slightly blushing.

"You are quite the charmer." Jenna laughed. "How bout this, we shower, go by your place so you can change, and then get some food?"

"I like that plan. Especially if we get to shower together. You know to save water." I said rubbing against her.

"Of course to save water." She laughed getting out of bed. "Well aren't you coming?" She asked standing in the doorway to her bathroom stark naked.

"Just enjoying the view for a minute Hamilton." I said. At that she struck a pose. "God you're crazy, sexy, but crazy." I laughed walking toward her so we could shower.

The shower took longer than either of us planned. So did me changing at my house. So we were both starving when we finally got to burger hut at almost one in the afternoon. Of course it was crowded too. It seemed as if everyone in our class had decided to show up there. Even Jake was there. To say that this was going to be awkward would be an understatement. However I needed to step up and be a man; so I took Jenna's hand in mine and pulled open to the door. I heard Jenna gulp next to me and it seemed like every head in the room turned to look at us as the bell above the door rang. Jenna tightened her grip on my hand. I looked over at Jake and he gave me a reassuring smile and a nod saying he was glad it worked out.

Jenna and I walked in and it seemed like no pace that we could have chosen would have made the walk to the counter any quicker. I wasn't embarrassed to be there with her; I just knew though that to on lookers it must have looked like I was an ass. Because I clearly had stolen Jenna from Jake. Jenna was going to be a whore for hooking up with Jake and then dumping him for me. Especially since they had kissed while he was with Lissa. God I hated high school. So gripping Jenna's hand tightly I wove us through the crowd of gaping on lookers and finally made it to the order window.

"Something tells me we should have gone through the drive through." Jenna muttered as we found a seat.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to go public." I whispered back. "We were going to have to see the light of day eventually."

"I was just hoping that maybe it wouldn't so glaringly bright." She replied.

"Yeah well maybe when we're done here we'll go buy some sunglasses." I joked and she laughed. I loved her laugh. "You've got a little something on your face." I said pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"What? Where? Did I get it?" she asked frantically wiping at her face.

"Here let me get it." I said leaning over and kissing her. "By the way you didn't have anything on your face.I just wanted to kiss you." I whispered in her ear as I pulled away.

"Smooth." She smirked at me.

"I have my moments." I said back.

"Yeah you do." She said leaning in to kiss me.

I knew people were staring, judging, critiquing, talking, and envying. I could careless about all that though. I all cared about in that moment was Jenna's lips on mine. Let them talk, let them stare. Why shouldn't they stare? We're a very good looking couple. I hope they envy me. I have the most amazing girl in school right now. I'm in love, and I'm happy. So who cares what people think? I certainly don't.

AN: I know not the strongest ending of a chapter. I hope you liked it though.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Awkward.

Jenna and I had been dating for an amazing two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes, and 1,209,600 seconds. Oh wait make that 1,209,601 seconds. I know I sound like a girl. But I found this really cool countdown app the other day so… Jenna and I had been dating for two weeks and in those two weeks I had managed not to screw anything up. So I was going to count it down.

Our first day back to school after the formal and the burger hut outing I had worried slightly about what the day would hold and what people would say. I didn't want anyone to say something that would upset Jenna. I worried about that a little since the "incident". Surprisingly though people really didn't seem to care. For a moment I really thought her and I were about to become social lepers. Instead school was business as usual. I mean of course there were the standard rumors. Several were about how I stole Jenna from Jake or that Jenna was a whore and used Jake to get me. One I found particularly amusing was that Jake and I were actually sharing Jenna. Supposedly we were the new age of sister wives, Jake and I were brother husbands. I really don't know where people get this stuff. Then of course Jenna had to deal with the death glares form Sadie. She was pretty used to that though.

Yeah things between Jenna and I were good. I loved that we were public. I loved being able to walk her to class and hold her hand. I loved being able to push her up against the lockers and kiss her silly. I loved just being with her. I loved sitting next her at lunch and being able to put my arm around her. I loved looking into the stands during a soccer game to see her cheering for me. I loved that how as of right now she was lying on my bed, on her stomach, studying her history notes, with her knees bent, biting her lip in concentration. She looked so freaking sexy like that. I just couldn't help but stare. Who cares if I flunk algebra, who needs it anyway?

I swear I must have sat there staring at her for a good five minutes when she finally looked up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"Nothing. I was just thinking about my super hot girlfriend." I replied.

"Oh really, tell me about her. I mean she must really be something, you were practically drooling over there." She said playing along.

"Well she's smart, funny, sexy, a hell of a kisser, and entirely too good for me." I said.

"Really? Because I heard at school she's kind of a skank and hooked up with your best friend." She said.

"You can't believe everything you hear." I said crossing the room and kissing her.

Our kissing steadily grew more and more intense; all thoughts of homework and studying forgotten. It always amazed me how kissing her could turn me into jelly. I had been with my fair share of girls, but for some reason I found her completely addicting. I could never get enough of her. Even when we were a secret she invaded my thoughts at all times and I never wanted anything more than to have her in my arms.

I had been dating Jenna publicly for two weeks and I had managed to not screw anything up at all. That is until now. I really can't say what caused me to think about it. Maybe it was how adorable she looked laying in my bed, that caused me to think how in these two weeks we'd been spending a lot of time in my bed. That wasn't what bothered me though. What bothered me was that I had noticed that in the last two weeks Jenna had barely spent any time at her house. She had barely spoken about her parents especially her mom. We hadn't talked about the letter or the "incident" either in the two weeks we'd been dating. So this was a how I had messed things up with Jenna in the two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours, 20,165 minutes, and 1,209,900 seconds I'd been dating her.

"Your mom." I gasped as her hands ran over my abs and she kissed my neck.

"Hmmm?" She questioned kissing me again.

"Your mom, have you talked to your mom?" I asked. God why was I thinking about this now.

"Not today I haven't, but I could stop and call her." She laughed pulling my shirt over my head.

"No that isn't what I meant. Have you talked her about the letter?" I said as she pushed me back onto the bed and straddled me.

And just like that the mood in the room changed. Jenna froze in the middle of unbuttoning my pants and gave me a hard stare.

"You really want to talk about that right now?" She asked upset.

"No, yes, I don't know." I said still not sure where I was going with this. "I just have noticed that we haven't talked about it and I know we should and you should talk to your mom about it." I knew was rambling but I just couldn't stop.

"I don't know why you care so much if I talk to my mom about the letter. I'm fine now okay. I didn't hurt myself. I was just having a moment. Honestly I don't care what my mom has to say for herself. I'm over it." She said climbing off me. The whole time she was talking I couldn't tell if she was trying to convince me or herself that she was fine.

"I don't really think you are fine. Why haven't you talked to your mom yet? Why haven't we talked more about it yet? I don't want to push you about it, but we can't pretend it never happened." I said

"Well I would like to forget it ever happened. I don't want to talk to you about it. I certainly don't want or need to talk to my mom about it. You seem hell bent on making me relive that night. Can't we just forget about it? I had an emotional outburst. I'm over it now and we're back together. I'm happy isn't that what matters?" She asked.

"I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad we're together. I'm not trying make you relive it. You have to understand though, walking into your room and seeing you with that knife in your hand. It scared the hell out of me. I worry sometimes that you may do it again. I think that if we just face this now; put it all out on the table; and you talk to your mom, there will be less of a chance of that happing again." I said.

"So you just see me as a suicidal freak now? Is that why you got back together with me? Is that why you're staying with me? Because you're afraid if you don't I'll kill myself?" She asked angrily as she got off my bed.

"No of course not! I love you; I'd be with whether or not you'd try to hurt yourself. But you did try to hurt yourself that night and you're refusing to deal with it now. I fear that, that will make you try it again. I love Jenna, I just want you to be okay." I said trying to hug her.

"Just don't okay?" She said stepping away from me. "I've got to go. I can't believe that you don't believe I'm okay. I can't deal with this right now."

"Jenna come on please don't do this. Stay and talk to me." I pleaded.

"I just can't right now." She said pulling on her jacket and heading to the door.

"Jenna!" I called but she ignored me and left.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I thought to myself groaning in frustration as I put my shirt back on. Part of me wanted to go after her. Make her talk to me about it or at least just grab her and kiss her hoping she'd forget the argument. I didn't want to forget it though, I knew that if we didn't talk about it, the "incident" would remain unresolved and slowly eat away at the both of us. I was just trying to be a good guy. Why couldn't she see that? She was being a hypocrite right now. She was the one that said we needed to talk and communicate better. She was the one that pretty much called me a pussy and broke up with me for not facing my feelings for her. Yet here she was not facing her feelings. avoiding her mom. Refusing to talk to me. Even if she didn't want to talk about her feelings on what happened the least she could do is acknowledged mine. It did scare me, I do worry about where she's at with her feelings on it and other insecurities she seems to have about herself. Yeah on the outside she seems so carefree and confident, so do I. I know though that on the inside there is a different story going on.

I really hadn't planned to go after her. I was going to let her clam down a bit first. However my feet and heart had another plan. So here I was at Jenna's back door, hoping as always that she would open it. Here goes nothing I thought as I knocked. When she opened the door I could see she'd been crying. I also noted that there were no weapons in sight.

"Can I come in?" I asked

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Awkward

"Can I come in?" I asked taking in her tear streaked face and the lack of sharp objects directed at her wrist. Can I come in, it's a question I've asked many times before and I always fear the answer to it.

"Go home Matty." Jenna said with a look of dismay.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"I told you I don't want to talk right now. Go home." She said again closing the door.

Needless to say I grumbled and cursed the whole way home. I couldn't believe that I had messed up so badly that she wouldn't even let me in. What the hell was I thinking bringing up that stupid letter? I had an urge to text her and apologize, I figured that would make her mad though. When I got home I stomped up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I must have fallen asleep because when I turned over onto my side a whole hour had passed.

I checked my phone but Jenna hadn't called or text me. I sat down at my desk and tried to concentrate on my homework again, but it was no use. I must have sat staring at the same problem for twenty minutes when I heard my doorbell ring.

"Can I come in?" Jenna asked when I opened the door.

"Of course." I said stunned and moving aside to let her in. "Look Jenna." I started, but she cut me off.

"Don't okay? Don't apologize. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I over reacted before. You have every right to be concerned. What you walked in on was scary, it scared me too. I assure you though that I'm okay now. It was a shock and I was hurt that my own mother would do that to me. I know I need to talk her about it. I just can't bring myself to right now. I'm afraid that if I try I'll get mad and say things I don't mean. You know kind of like I just did with you." She said looking at me with a shy smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that Matty. I shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have brought it up the way I did or at all. I'm s…" But before I could finish speaking she kissed me.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that? You don't need to say it this time." She said pulling away. "Now let's go upstairs and finish what we started." She said with a sly smile.

My finishing my Algebra homework was not what I had in mind when we entered my room. However Jenna's reward techniques for me getting the answer right proved to be very effective. In no time at all I was done with my homework and she was naked in my bed.

"I finished all of my homework can I have my reward now?" I asked joining her in my bed.

"I rewarded you the whole way through." She laughed teasing me like she was going to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked grabbing her from behind kissing her neck. "We did just have a fight. I think it warrants makeup sex." I said with a laugh.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Fighting sucked but this making up thing. Well let's just say I could get use to that.

AN: Sorry it's been so long. This semester at school drained all the imagination out of me. I don't even think this chapter is any good. I'll try to write more and update soon. Hope everyone had a good holiday season and New Year. Thanks for all the support.


End file.
